Koah Johnson
Description This blond haired youth can almost always be seen with a smile. You wouldn’t know, just by his looks alone, that he was one of the heroes of Azeroth. He just looked like an unassuming man, walking around with his staff. The staff itself seemed to be made of driftwood, and within its orb swirled a mix of seawater and foam. His clothing, while plain, is very finely made, and those with experience in sewing will know that this outfit was made with expert care. Those with the sense would be able to detect a holy aura around him. Other than this, there’s really not much to gleam from him by observation alone. Character Classes Holy Priest Koah Johnson is an officially ordained priest, a formerly recognized Bishop of Arathi, and a current Bishop of Duskwood. He's been in tune with the Light since the age of 5 and has walked in its guidance ever since. He can perform weddings, liturgy, funerals, and exorcisms. Journals: * Holy Scriptures * Rites and Rituals - locked * Journal 1 - locked * Journal 2 - locked * Journal 3 - locked Beastmaster Hunter Koah Johnson has only recently taken up archery. He has yet to make any official kills. He is, however highly adept at outdoor survival, no matter the terrain. Precious Treasures Koah has collected some personal treasures over the years. * Murloc Foamspittle Staff (from a murloc Light wielder) * Mother Mary's Holy Oil (from Mother Mary) * 1 lovely card with a painted rabbit (from Jenfrida) * White Buccaneer Shirt (from Anna Sible) History Elwynn Forest The Johnson family was not a remarkable one. They had a few farm animals and a few crops, but nothing impressive. If anything, the Johnsons were well known for local gossip. The eldest son, Mahda, went missing. Although the body was never found, bloodied clothes were found by a bear den. The youngest son, Koah, left home in his late teens and was found offering assistance to neighbors and farmers. Dustion and Marie Johnson sold their animals and left the farm shortly after. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. The farm, itself, was looted and burned down by bandits and remains a burned out husk to this day. Westfall Koah had been seen helping out the homeless in Westfall, providing clothing and soup. Periodically, he can be found there still today carrying on the good work. Stormwind Orphanage Koah's first job in the city was working for the Stormwind Orphanage. He was in charge of the food, and would make daily grocery runs as well as keep the place tidy. It was here that he was recruited by a Stromgarde agent and moved Northward to begin his duties. Arathi Koah had moved to Stromgarde to man the Cathedral, first as prior then as Bishop. He was once a proud member of the Alliance of Arathor and broke off to head up the outreach organization, the Crimson Cross. This organization came to an end shortly after his presumed death. Church of the Holy Light / Council of Bishops Through much trial and effort, Koah became the Bishop of Arathi and of the Hinterlands. While he had no political sway in those lands, he offered several church related services and rites upon request. He held weekly liturgy, first in the Stromgarde chapel, then later in the Hinterlands. The Lost Years A fire in Teldrassil (a small one, not the big one), consumed Koah’s home, his brother, and nearly himself. Bishop Koah Johnson was presumed dead and the church remembered him in funeral. In fact, his near dead body was rescued by Father Mal'valen Sunspeaker and Aomaho of Mac'Aree. He was not seen for a long time during his recovery. Duchy of Blackstone After his return to Stormwind, he was reunited with his sister-in-law, Mary Silvermantle. She recruited him into the Duchy of Blackstone, opening up a new chapter in this young man's life. He was not in the Duchy long before he was exiled from Blackstone, never again to return. The Stormwind Socialites A kind woman by the name of June invited him into her group, where he spent a short time serving in the Socialite Medical center and was labeled a Socialad. The Hollowlight Ventures The Light led the young priest to a new family known as the Hollowlight Ventures. There, he serves as acquisitions. recently, he has taken up his Bishop mantle again and is currently the Bishop of Duskwood, where the Hollowlight group resides. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Bishops Category:Priests Category:Diocese of Stromgarde